


As The King Says...

by megan1114



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan1114/pseuds/megan1114
Summary: 普朗普特有点奇怪。





	

听到了房门打开的声音，诺克特紧张地动了一下，双眼被蒙住的他此刻完全不知道进来的人是谁。钥匙被丢在柜子上的声音，随后是缓缓地脚步声，诺克特紧张地在床上移动着，但双手被拷在床头的他完全无法躲藏。  
他不知道自己被丢在这里已经多久了，但他十分清楚罪魁祸首到底是谁，以及，对方的出现一定不意味着好事这一点。  
“这么欢迎我吗？”充满调笑的声音和语调都如此熟悉，令诺克特不寒而栗。  
“放开我的话，我还可以再‘热情’一点。”完全没打算个对方好脸色的诺克特出言讥讽着，感觉到对方的靠近，他毫无预兆地顺着声音的方向伸脚踹了过去，却踢了个空。  
“很危险的，诺克提斯王子。”对方似乎完全没被这袭击吓到，反而抓住了诺克特的脚腕。完全在对方面前被打开的姿势让诺克特十分不自在。  
“混蛋，放开我！”诺克特挣扎着，与他的警告相反，对方将他的双脚打开了一个更大的角度，随后挤到了诺克特的两腿之间。因为被对方制住，诺克特就连合拢双腿也做不到。  
“不要这么凶啊，我们不是朋友吗？”  
这样的话语反而激怒了诺克特，他谩骂了起来，几乎用尽了自己这辈子听过所有骂人的话。  
“不愧是王家的人啊，连骂人都不擅长。”伴随着讥讽，诺克特听到的微弱的声响。  
“你在做什么？！”  
“当然是拍下王子的英姿啊，”快门的声音仍然持续响着，“像这样被绑住双手，蒙住双眼，双腿大开的样子，很难得吧？”  
“混蛋，放开我！”寒意正顺着脊柱往上爬，诺克特挣扎着，他听到了什么东西放到床头的声音。随后是加在身体上的对方的重量，对方的呼吸吹在了他的脸上，有什么温热的东西凑近了他的嘴。  
诺克特咬紧牙关，但对方用力捏住了他的下巴，随后舌头侵入了进来。  
出乎意料温柔的吻，甚至会给人以充满爱意的错觉，诺克特无法控制地沉浸其中，不时发出闷哼，甚至在这个吻终于结束的时候，感到了一丝不舍。他很快地清醒了过来，忍不住在内心痛骂自己的软弱。  
“能让王子殿下这么满意真是我的荣幸，”显然注意到了诺克特的沉醉，对方的声音里充满了得意，“希望接下来还能如此。”  
一双手伸向了诺克特的衬衣领口，小心地解着扣子，意识到对方的意图，诺克特再次挣扎着。  
“别这么粗暴啊，王子，要是把扣子弄坏，伊格尼斯会生气的吧？”  
提及到同伴让诺克特不得不顺从，他愤怒地质问着：“你……你对他们都做了什么？”  
“什么都没有，目前来说。”  
理解了对方的暗示，诺克特放弃了抵抗，感觉到衬衫被完全解开，裸露在外面的皮肤感到了些微的寒冷。  
但对方显然不打算就此停手，裤头被解开，诺克特的裤子被脱了下来，随后传来了布料落到地板上的声音。此时的诺克特除了虚挂在身上的衬衫和内裤外不着一物，微冷的空气让他忍不住打了个寒噤。  
拍照的声音再次响起，担忧同伴的安慰，诺克特没有反抗，只是尽力侧过脖子，想要藏起自己的脸。  
温暖的双手摸上了他的锁骨，随后以一种恼人的速度缓慢下滑，玩弄起了他的乳头，在得到了几声闷哼之后再次向下，停留在了诺克特的腹部。  
“还以为至是骗人，原来王子大人真的有腹肌啊。”  
诺克特发出不满的哼声，换来对方一声苦笑。  
“好的，好的，我明白了，我以后再也不会质疑王子大人的话了。”  
仿佛知道他的腰部有多敏感一般，那双手缓慢地动了起来，诺克特咬紧牙关，克制住身体的颤抖，即使无法反抗，他也不打算给出对方期待中的反应。  
胸口传来了温热而潮湿的感觉，被剥夺了视觉后，身体的感觉反倒灵敏了起来。乳头被含住，随后舔舐、轻咬的感觉让诺克特渐渐硬了起来。他终于无法克制，随着对方的动作弓起了身子。  
“看起来很舒服的样子。”对方似乎很满意自己的作为，一只手摸向了诺克特的下体，隔着内裤的布料磨蹭起了他微硬的阴茎。  
诺克特将侧脸埋在了枕头里，似乎想要将嘴角的呻吟也一并压抑，他此刻唯一庆幸的反倒是眼前的黑布——至少对方无法看到他的脸。  
就像理解了他的想法一般，眼前的黑布被解开，一只手抓着他的下巴让他看向自己。诺克特眼前的世界因为严重的水雾而有些模糊，但他仍然认出了压在自己身上的身影。  
那曾是他最熟悉的同伴，现在却成了世界上最可恶的叛徒。  
“你已经不想看到我的脸了吗？”金发的友人脸上露出了哀伤的表情，眼底确实比希瓦的魔法还要寒冷的冰霜。曾经充满活力的少年，此刻却连一点影子都不剩，跪在诺克特双腿之间的，是空有一双熟悉面孔的陌生人。  
即使在对方被迫的那一刻起，诺克特已经接受了现实，但此刻他还是因为眼前的画面而心痛了起来。  
普朗普特反倒是露出了兴奋的表情，“不要这么悲伤地看着我啊，你明明就很兴奋吧，这里已经这么硬了。毕竟我们早就不是第一次做这些了。”  
早已熟悉诺克特身体的普朗普特加大了手里的动作，用以往诺克特最喜欢的方式套弄着他，但此刻就连这样的默契都成了一种折磨。与越发绝望的内心正好相反，不断涌上的快感让诺克特用力咬住下唇，他不想让对方得逞，绝不。  
普朗普特轻舔着诺克特的嘴角，手中的速度逐渐加快。诺克特的身子崩了起来，腰部无意识地动了起来。普朗普特知道对方快到了，反而恶劣地握住了根部，诺克特发出一声呜咽，普朗普特趁机再次侵入了对方的口腔。  
早已被咬破的下唇使得两人口中满是腥甜的味道，普朗普特的逗弄使得甜腻的呻吟不断从诺克特喉咙深处传来，这样的情景让普朗普特觉得裤头发紧，但他暂且无视了自己的欲望。  
毕竟，一切要以王子大人——哦不对，现在已经是国王陛下了——为先。  
诺克特的身体颤抖着，手铐的链子发出了声响，普朗普特轻咬着他的喉结。被快感来回折磨的诺克特早已无法抑制口中的呻吟。  
“诺克特。”如同叹息一般，普朗普特在诺克特的颈间耳语，一瞬间，两人像是回到了因索穆尼亚，在诺克特的公寓里，有些羞涩地探索着两人的新关系。  
诺克特呜咽着射了出来，随后瘫软了身体，平息着自己的呼吸。带着泫然欲泣的表情看着对方脱下了自己的内裤，随后手上沾了自己的精液做为润滑，将一只手指伸入了高潮过后仍然瘫软着的身体。  
“普朗普特……”高潮过后的身体十分敏感，诺克特被刺激得颤抖着，无意识地叫着对方的名字。一瞬间，他似乎从对方毫无防备的表情中看到曾经那个人的影子，但这份神情很快就变做了嘴角的讥笑。  
“被敌国的王子殿下这样迷恋，我大概算是历史上最成功的间谍了吧？”  
手指加到了第二根，似乎是因为“间谍”的字眼再次清醒了过来，诺克特又一次扭动身体挣扎起来，却反倒像是在配合。普朗普特轻笑着，找到了熟悉的几个点，诺克特的身体崩了起来，刚刚才射过的阴茎又慢慢抬起了头。  
“不……嗯……哪里……不行……”为了止住自己的声音，诺克特咬住了挂在身上的衬衫，很快口中的布料就被浸湿了，这画面在普朗普特的严重反倒多了几分情色，他的呼吸也粗重了起来。  
普朗普特又加进了一根手指，诺克特的后穴已经完全湿润了，正不断吞吐着普朗普特的手指，像是在邀请他一样。意识到身体完全不受控制，诺克特的眼角流出了泪水，被普朗普特伸手轻轻擦去。夜空般的眼睛此刻满是泪水，意乱情迷地看着普朗普特。他抽出了手指，解开了自己的裤子，将自己早已硬到发痛的阴茎凑上了对方已经开发完毕的穴口。  
普朗普特缓缓地进入了诺克特，动作轻柔得像是怕弄伤对方一般。就好像他还在乎一般。  
“普朗普特……啊……”因为刺激，阴茎再次硬了起来的诺克特，忍不住呼唤着对方的名字，像是希望能叫回以前的那个人一样。湿润的眼睛遇到了对方的，与刚刚冰冷的眼眸不同，与以往充满幸福的，仿佛全世界都被点亮一般的眼睛也不同，此刻的普朗普特，看上去冷漠而悲哀，眼底却藏着风暴，就像是藏着暗涌的海面，又或是孕育着暴风雨的宁空。  
“这样的手铐根本困不住你的吧，王子殿下，用幻影剑的话，杀死我简直就像呼吸一样简单。但你跟不会这么做，因为你那个可笑的脑袋里，仍然认为那个人畜无害的傻小子还在这个身体里的某个地方，或许一听到你叫他就会跑出来。”  
用力顶弄着身下的人，普朗普特俯下身，诺克特的嘴角有一颗小小的黑痣。曾经的他做爱的时候总喜欢轻舔这里，还不止一次被诺克特说过是“变态大叔一样的品味”。  
熟悉的小小责骂自然没有响起，此刻萦绕在耳边的，只有诺克特的呻吟。  
“告诉你一个好消息吧，我没有被控制，没有被洗脑或是别的什么。我就是我，你以为的那个最好的朋友，那个曾经的恋人，和现在伤害着你的就是同一个人。虽然是间谍，但我并没有背叛你，因为我从一开始就无法成为你希望的那个普朗普特。”  
“普朗……普特……”徒劳地呼唤着曾经恋人的名字，诺克特绝望地感觉到快感一次次冲刷着他的身体，不知何时他已经开始配合起了对方的动作，双腿紧紧夹着对方的腰，脚趾蜷了起来。束缚着双手的铁链正敲打着床头，不断地发出声响。  
普朗普特不断地加快着速度，亲吻着诺克特，夺走他的呼吸，到最后，似乎两人都已经燃烧了起来。  
“诺克特……”释放在诺克特体内的时候，普朗普特绝望地呼唤着，而诺克特也随之高潮了。  
“陆行鸟。”当两人的呼吸都平复了一些之后，诺克特轻声说。  
像是被按了什么开关一样，普朗普特突然放松下来，紧紧抱着诺克特，侧躺在了床上，“诺克特！”语气和语调，完全恢复成了正常的样子。  
“你倒是先把我放开啊？”诺克特没好气地翻了个白眼。  
“啊，对，抱歉。”普朗普特拿过床头柜上的钥匙，打开了手铐，诺克特活动着有些僵硬的手臂，即使用了特质的手铐，容易留下伤痕的他果然两只手腕都留下了淤痕。尽管要不了多久就会消除，最近还是得注意藏起来，要是被另外两个人发现就麻烦了。  
普朗普特仍然抱着他的腰不肯撒手，乱七八糟金发扎在他的胸前弄得他有些痒。习惯马上洗澡的诺克特此刻也懒得完全不想动，他慢慢闭上了眼睛，困意渐渐涌了上来。  
“对了，普朗普特。”诺克特的声音中已经带上了鼻音。  
“嗯？”  
“照片删了。”  
“嗯。”  
诺克特迷迷糊糊地抬起手，揉了揉普朗普特的头发。随后手的动作慢慢停了下来，最后落在了床上。  
普朗普特感受着怀抱里的温度，很长一段时间以来，终于感到了安心。  
从无意中发现魔导兵手上的纹身时起，他就不断地做着噩梦。梦里的他变成了怪物，杀死了格拉迪奥还有伊格尼斯，然后将错愕地看着他的诺克特撕成碎片。  
在更糟的梦中，他并不是怪物，而是帝国的间谍，注视着诺克特悲伤的眼睛，将子弹送进他的心脏。  
他的不安甚至使得诺克特主动过来问他是不是一切都好，他也是在这个时候提出的角色扮演，连他自己都没想到的是，诺克特真的答应了。  
安全词是陆行鸟，他原以为诺克特被铐上手铐的时候会说的，但是他没有。他夺走他的视力的时候也没有，他伤害他的时候也没有。  
察觉了普朗普特的痛苦，诺克特说出了安全词，结束了这一切。然后什么都没有问，只是像每次安慰他时那样摸了摸他的头，随后毫无防备地睡去了。  
“要是有一天，我变得不是我了，你会杀了我吗？”普朗普特小声说。  
“不会。”诺克特半梦半醒地说。  
“诺克特？！”普朗普特惊得撑起了身子，“你醒着吗？”  
“你压得我好难受……”  
“抱歉，”普朗普特躺到了诺克特的旁边，“那么，你不会吗？”  
“不是我，是你，”诺克特翻了个身，背朝普朗普特睡着，“你不会变的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我当然知道，你可是我选择的人。”诺克特的呼吸慢了下来，普朗普特自动他这回真的快睡着了。  
“记得删掉照片。”  
“不能留下吗？”   
“不行。”  
普朗普特有些遗憾地看向自己的相机。  
但是既然国王殿下这么说了，那就是了，对吧？


End file.
